


The Adventures of Short Shit and Chara

by Rhidee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Evil-Is-Boring-But-I'm-Still-Rude Chara AU, Gen, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Past Character Death, Someone tell chara to stop cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this time, you'll try something different.<br/>This time, you'll try being 'good'.<br/>Or at the least, not take over Frisk.<br/>...<br/>This is going to be unpleasant.<br/>**Super discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murder and chill?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I typed up some chapters of this because i'm a sucker for grumpy people who would kill you if given the chance. I have some chapters typed up already, so comment for updates, kinda? First chapters will be in Chara's POV, but POV will switch. Feel free to message me for anything you can think of, happy reading!

You still remember when you first came back. It was strange, you simply floated above a bed of flowers, with no memory of how you came to be there. You remember death, yes, and you remember trying to destroy the town. But after Asriel, the useless being he was, took back control, you didn't remember a thing. 

So you just waited, there. You didn't really have a reason to leave, you had long grown bored of the monster world, even before your death. So you stayed, glaring at flowers and thinking of what to do next. A ghost came by once, went to pick some flowers, but once they saw you (you were surprised by this, the froggits never saw you) they disappeared leaving the flowers behind.

And so you stayed, really fucking bored, until one day a human fell on your flowers, unconscious. Finally, something new. You weren't sure what to do first, but eventually decided to try to move them. Maybe throw them at some froggits, see what would happen. 

Instead, you went inside them. And you woke up.

It was strange, you could feel them, squirming against your soul. You shoved them aside, this body was yours now. Then, you decided to go home. Maybe surprise that old goat with more things than this body is supposed to know.

So you did, the first time. 

A n d y o u k i l l e d e v e r y o n e .

You did not have a bad time.


	2. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we talked and talked and carried on from  
> Sundown till the break of dawn  
> We put the needle on the line  
> It just kept skipping"  
> -My Morning Jacket, Get The Point

After the first time ended, your revenge taken, you decided to go back to the human world, and see what there was to do there. There was nothing for you in the monster world anymore, just piles of dust and scatterings of broken glass. So you tried to go through the barrier  
b u t i t r e f u s e d.

So you woke up again, and again, and again. Never able to leave, always waking up right before that stupid human fell. Sometimes, you let them walk and live, allowing friendships. 

Then taking it. Again and again.

It was obnoxious, boring, there was nothing you hadn't seen. You had killed so many times and now you just wanted to stop being. You had let frisk live until you faded away, you let frisk die, you let everything possible happen.

You were tired. You hurt. You didn't care anymore, about existing, about moving. Sometimes, you didn't even bother moving when the human fell. You just sat and waited for the inevitable reset. You didn't have the energy to be angry anymore. You were tired...and you were  
SO  
FUCKING  
BORED.

Not even the 'newly' soulless As(s)riel entertained you. What an I D I O T.

But this time, you'll try something different.  
This time, you'll try being 'good'.  
Or at the least, not take over Frisk.

...Maybe it's not too late to get free.


	3. Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their actions are pacifist but their words are no mercy

When you first woke up, the first thing you noticed was the floating person. They looked pretty...pretty pissed. Their face had an innocent blush, and a forced smile. Their eyes though, were glaring and dark.

"Okay, listen short shit," They began, you quietly gasped at their language, "I've had it up to here with this bull. You do what you want, okay, I give the fuck up, just do whatever."

You frowned, a little scared, and shakily signed a question. 

*Who are you?*

"What, why are you signing, I know you can talk."

*That's none of your business* , you signed with a huff.

"You expect me to understand that crap? Wow, you really are stupid."

You make a rude gesture, and they laugh. 

"Pfft, guess you do have a backbone, my name is Chara."

*Ha, so you can understand me* You signed with a grin.

Chara snorted, and floated towards the door. 

"Come on short shit we have places to go."

You brush off your pants, and follow behind.


	4. Welp

You passed under the dome of the door, catching view of a single yellow flower. As you continued walking, you noticed it had...a face?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" Said the flower...Flowey...unique name...

"Tell him his name is As(s)riel. No, tell him he's a crybaby. Tell him he fucked up my plan." Said Chara.

You decide on saying none of that, and softly wave at the flower.

"See shit like this is why you die." Chara huffed, and floated towards Flowey.

"Hmm, you're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" Flowey said, seemingly unaware that Chara had begun mimicking his words behind him.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" The rest of Flowey's words were drowned out by Chara yelling over him.

"HOWDY, I'M FLOWEY THE FUCKTARD, EXCEPT NOT REALLY BECAUSE IM A GOAT-DAMN GOAT. LET ME TEACH HOW THINGS WORK DOWN HERE. IT'S KILL OR BE BORED. TO DEATH.  
SO KILL OR DIE. KILL OR BE KILLED EVEN. LET ME JUST PUT YOU IN THE BOX OF FUN."

True to Charas dubbing, Flowey had started the battle, and now a heart floated in a box.

"Wait..." Chara said quietly.

The heart separated into two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this sure is a thing.  
> Also I need some feedback, should i include the puzzle walkthrough type stuff y/n? The story will remain largely on plot line up until around ruin exiting time, but will vary later, so i guess the walkthrough isn't needed, but skipping it might seem awkward. It's up to you, the readers, choice. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love a good update at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, I personally appreicate every kudo, comment, or silent reader I have! Please enjoy!  
> Also, new fic! Please read underbound, it's not as sassy but i'm proud of it. Thanks for reading!

"..That's new." Muttered Chara.

"...Two souls..?" A shocked look was on the flowers face.

Frisk nodded.

"...How?"

*C-H-A-R-A* Frisk signed.

". . . W h a t ." Flowey spoke disbelievingly.

"O h . . . I see. You're just J O K I N G right? He..he...hehe...heheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The flowers laugh grew louder and more unstable, his face twisted into a demented smile.

"Funny! So funny! B u t n o w y o u ' r e g o i n g t o d i e." He cackled, and a circle of seeds surrounded the hearts.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck where is my knife where the fuck is it" Chara chanted, heart moving around and shoving against Frisk's for the spot closest to the middle.

Frisk was sweating nervously, trying to move their heart out of the box.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded them.

When Frisk opened their eyes, Flowey was gone, and a ...goat(?) stood in his place.

"What a nasty creature, why would it..." The lady trailed off, as she spotted the twin hearts still trapped outside of their owners. She quickly looked away.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Are you alright, my...children?"

Frisk nodded, smiling a bit nervously, and Chara's heart made a vague up and down motion.

"Follow me, my children, I shall lead you through the catacombs."

The box disappeared, and the souls returned to their rightful places. Frisk followed after Toriel, glancing back at Chara, who had a sad look on their face. They carefully reached for Chara, but their hand passed through. Chara's face snapped back to a vaguely grumpy look, and floated ahead.

"Come on, we have places to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you know how you can get groups of monsters? What flowey did was accidentally challenge them both, since they are technically in a 'party' together. This is going to be interesting, considering Chara is more battle-based and Frisk more action-based. I'm not sure how I will write them overlapping, but it's sure to be an experience! Also, a word about (chara)ctization, I imagine they COULD act perfect and nice, but I can't see why they'd summon the effort in this situation. They don't have anything to benefit them. And I don't intend to write them as heartless, either, for a heads up.


	6. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this is non canon crack.  
> I couldn't not toss this in.

As you started following Toriel, you heard the faint sound of piano behind you. You turn, and Chara is happily swaying, as froggits hop on the piano that has seemingly appeared from nowhere.  
*What are you doing* You sign  
Chara smiles, and begins to speak.  
"Assorted populace, this is a little diddily I like to call, my future." Spiders and froggits began to creep over curiously.  
"When I look ahead I find, there's a single answer on my mind, something i can't deny, fills me with a bit of joy, here it is, oh boy...."  
Chara lifted up the piano and suplexed it into the wall.  
"YOU ALL FUCKING SUCK AND NO ONE IS GOING TO LIVE."  
Chara panted for a few minutes. There was silence, and a froggit nervously swallowed.  
The silence stretched on for five minutes.  
...  
...  
...  
Chara sleeked back their hair like elvis. "SO LET ME JUST PERFORM THIS JIVE!!!"  
Mettaton burst through the wall and starting singing along  
"I DIDNT ASK TO BE THIS WAY, ITS IN MY FUCKING DNA, DIDNT ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, YOU ARE SIMPLY MY MIIIINIIIOOOOON!"  
Napstablook flies through the walls and performs loud electric guitar backgrounds.  
"AND HELL KNOWS I TRIED, AND FUCKING LOOK THEN I DIED, MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T FAIL, MY COFFIN WOULDN'T BE NAILED!"  
Chara floated to the ceiling and punched it, scaring off all the whimsums who were nervously creeping.  
Suddenly, Chara started a to rap, mettaton beat boxing in the background.  
"It's not a phase mom!  
It's a bomb!  
It's not a craz dad  
You better get glad  
That every motherfucker in here got my mp3  
lookin like do ray me  
quick grab my CD..e  
feelin pretty murder-y  
Come over for a stab  
I think you'll find it fab  
Cause bitches want to be like me  
Living fantastically!!"  
Napstablook did a loud solo, as mettaton added electric beeping to the background.  
After an awkward minute of that, chara took out a knife and began to sadly sing into it.  
"But oh, how i've tried, to be, a good (genderless) guy!  
And oh, how tempted I've been, to give up, to give in!  
But now, i'm awakening, the walls, they're shaking, and murder, we makin!"  
The walls of the ruins start to collapse from Charas song, a piece of rubble nearly hits a froggit, and a small voice sings "Wake me up (Wake me up inside)" before mettaton throws it into the distance.  
"OH! CAN YOU HEAR THE SCREAMS! OH! CATS GOT THE CREAM! OH! HERE WE GO! OH! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW!"  
THe ruins collapse as the remaining monsters, including toriel, do the hampster dance with chara.  
They dance, despite the ruins collapsing.  
The ruins becomes rubble on the ground.  
You hear a "HOLY SHIT" in the distance, and see Sans in the distance.  
You look at chara, and make eye contact with their grin.  
You keep eye contact as you pick up napstablooks guitar and stab yourself with it.  
True reset? Y/N  
Y


	7. Chapter 7

You wander out after Toriel, to see a looming structure in front of you. Leaves are on the ground in front of it, and Toriel is waiting up some stairs. You take a moment to stare, it was so pretty, in a run down way. It gave you the feeling of exploring hidden tunnels, and chasing after secret treasures.   
It filled you with...D E T E R M I N A T I O N.  
Chara seemed generally tame, floating around near Toriel and attempting to move some leaves. They barely changed, but she seemed determined to move them.   
The thought of one day being able to easily pick up things filled Chara with D E T E R M I N A T I O N.  
You wander over up the stairs, and Toriel quickly ushers you inside.  
"Welcome my children, to the Ruins. Please let me show you how things work around here."  
Chara erupted in a loud sigh as Toriel stepped across the floor. She pulled a switch, and the doors opened.  
"The ruins are full of puzzles, as you might know. They are ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. You must solve them to progress." Toriel smiled, and went into the next room.  
"More like fusion of fucking easy and fucking stupid." Chara grumbles.  
*Saying the f word twice doesn't make it an alliteration.* You sign, brushing past them.  
"I don't even know what that means, but you're probably wrong." Chara groaned, covering their face with their hands and following.


	8. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look i'm not dead.

Toriel was waiting in the other room when you entered, a contemplative look on her face that was quickly wiped away with a smile. She explained how to solve the puzzle, but you were greatly distracted by Chara. They seemed hypnotized by the water, trying to splash in it but having it pass through them. From the look on their face, it must have felt really weird.   
"My children, are you listening?" Toriel asks, looking in Chara's direction. For a second, you wondered if she could see them, but she probably was just following your eyes. You nod, and she gestures at the lever.   
"In that case, please flip the lever."   
You walk over and flip it, and she moves along to another one. You begin to ask Toriel what to do next, but Chara interrupts.   
"Isn't it obvious? Flip the lever, numb nuts. I'd do it myself, but..." Chara made a few swipes at the lever, with no effect.  
You dutifully walk over, flipping it down.   
"Fantastic! I'm proud of you. Come on." Toriel walks into the next room.  
You overhear Chara grumbling to themself, "..stupid....ain't fun unless there are risks..fucking lever wouldn't even work anyway..."   
You decide to take the opportunity to ignore them, and follow Toriel further.


	9. i wrote this out so long ago

(Chara POV)  
In the next room, a dummy sat. Toriel stood by it, and began to speak.   
Wow you can't fucking believe you have to do this crap again.  
"As humans living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this, my children. Do not worry, the process it simple! When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. When you are in a fight-"  
You fall against the wall dramatically. This is the longest damn speech.  
"-Friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel finished.  
You huffed, "Liar."   
A faint memory returns to you..."B u t n o b o d y c a m e . . ."  
You squash it down and focus on the dummy, floating over to it.  
Frisk looked at you with concern, but turns back to Toriel as soon as she tells you to practice on the dummy.  
"Finally." You say, starting the battle.  
The Dummy stares at you. You laugh and attempt to fight...But are unable.  
You look at Frisk, who has that dopey look on their face.  
"What are you doing??" You ask angrily.  
*Cotton heart and button eye...You are the apple of my eye...* They sign contemplatively.  
"Wow short shit is now really the time?" You ask, attempting to attack again.  
You manage to get enough control to attack this time...But before you can strike Frisk distracts you.  
*Hi Dummy...How are you? Do you want to hear a joke?*  
Oh my god you can't believe this twerp. You glance at Toriel, who seems overly interested. You forgot how bad she was.  
You attempt again to attack the dummy, but Frisk stands in front of you and blocks your way.  
*Why did the police go to the daycare? A toddler was resisting a rest.*  
"...heh." The dummy says.  
"Ah, very good!" Toriel says as your souls return.  
No it fucking wasn't.


	10. Well according to my old notes....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old summery: And back to frisk. Also, did i ever say that I have a (is it headcanon if i wrote this?)theme song for Chara in this fic? It's http://togetherwearerobots.bandcamp.com/track/brink-of-madness .   
> I also have a specific (headcanon?) song for what happens in this chapter! It's http://crookedcartridge.bandcamp.com/track/graveyard-shift Thank you for reading!
> 
> Current me: Yoooo so if u didnt notice, i sorta let this story die for a bit? But now since someone asked i've been posting chapters i already had. Honestly, before i can write more i'd have to reread this, make sure i know what im writing. However, i have been keeping a steady one chapter per one comment asking for more, so that's good. ive also adopted a more texting like typing style, so dat is gonna b great correcting that out of the future chapters. Regardless, thank you guys so much for the comments and kudo's, they really mean a lot

You smile at Toriels praise, and risk a glance at Chara.  
They looked pissed.   
Your smile fades, and you look urgently at Toriel, who's halfway into the next room.  
You begin to hurry to follow her...  
But you get shoved to the ground.  
You let out a strangled gasp, and struggle to right yourself.  
Chara stands over you, face low and dark and hands clenched.  
"Y O U I D I O T." Deja vu creeps down your back.  
"W H Y W O N T Y O U L E T M E L I V E?!?!"  
You feel your soul shoved out of your chest, and enter the battle.  
Chara...Seems upset.  
*I'm sorry, but i can't let you hurt anyone.* You sign with trembling hands.  
Chara laughs, long and broken.  
"Y O U W I S H Y O U C O U L D S T O P M E." You feel your sins crawling on your back.  
A knife appears, aimed with precision. You quickly move and dodge as it gets faster and closer to your soul. The attack ceases, and Chara pants with small laughs.  
*You can live without fighting.* You sign.  
"H E H . . . I M A L R E A D Y D E A D!! W H A T D O E S I T M A T T E R?"   
Many small knifes begin to circle your heart, fluctuating closer and farther as they spin, gradually nearing. You manage to pass them, but as the handles go back out you get hit, the pain forcing your body back down into a wall.  
Chara suddenly ceased the battle, you didn't have time to feel the relief of your soul back in your body before a hail of fists fell on you.  
Chara hit and hit as you struggled to block...  
Suddenly, Toriel reappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New notes:  
> Oh i remember this, this is when shit starts to pick up, damn i love my writing sometimes. Too bad i have no memory of writing this. Well okay that's probably why i like it so much, i've forgotten all the flaws!
> 
> Old notes:
> 
> After notes: Chara wants what chara wants yo. And yes, the song for this chapter is Chara's battle theme! I totally already had this on hand and didn't spend hours looking for a proper song or anything! That aside, thank you so much for reading, your comments keep me going!


	11. Herp Derp im out of chapters

TORIEL POV WHAT NOW  
When you'd first seen the child in the ruins, you had instinctually protected them. When you noticed two souls, you were more than a little confused. You were even more confused when one of the hearts seemed to go off and disappear into midair.

The talk with the dummy was strange to see, to say the least. It seemed the child you see, (you should really ask their name...), was blocking the one you cannot see from attacking. 

Then they said a lovely pun, that you simply must remember to write down.

You weren't too concerned, the children seemed to get along fine, so when you walked into the next room, you waited patiently. And waited. Then, suddenly, you heard a loud crack and thump. You had rushed into the previous room, expecting the flower to have come back.

It wasn't the flower.

There, standing over the child you just met, was another child. Glitching static surrounded them as they seemed to flicker in and out of existence, fists beating determinedly at Frisk. You stood surprised for a moment before snapping back into focus.

"STOP!" You shouted, sending a warning fireball up into the ceiling. Some soot fell on you, but you didn't notice.

Because with your cry the children had looked at you...And there amongst the glitching static and blood...Was your child. You saw their horror struck look for a moment, before they disappeared with the scent of electricity.

You blinked, and then struggled to refocus, running over to the remaining child.

"A-Are you okay?" You asked, frantically checking their injuries.

They coughed, blood splattering their hand.

"Oh my goodness." You said in a panicking rush, quickly healing everything you could see.

After their wounds were largely healed, a silence fell over the two(?) of you.

"..My child, what is your name?"

They look up, and slowly sign it out.

"Frisk? ...Hello Frisk. Where is Chara?"


	12. I lived bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is still counting as discontinued im just trying to save ya'll from a cliff hanger have fun because i did Not read over the whole fic before i posted this

Somewhere, five twenty sided dies fell on a table. The fates aligned for a minute. Nat 20, nat 20, nat 20, nat 20.....19. A scientist near fire finds her desire. Funny how these things work.

\--

Chara stared at Toriel. Frisk stared at Toriel. Toriel stared at Frisk. Frisk glanced at Chara. Toriel glanced at two inches away from Chara. Chara glanced at Frisk. It was dead silent. Toriel mentally adds that to her pun list. Chara shifts uncomfortably. Frisk unfreezes. Frisk flaps their hands and does a bunch of filler signs. Chara flinches back and goes through a wall. Toriel looks back at Frisk. Somewhere a fish is bored and agitated.

*Soooooo. How about them sports balls?* Signs Frisk.

Toriel raises an eyebrow.

*Just love the way you...Put the object into the designated area to receive points.*

"Frisk....Where's Chara?"  Toriel said, trying not to betray her mix of emotions.

*Oh look at the time!  I have places to be that are not here in this area!*  Frisk signed before making a run for it.

There is a difference between exposing a dead child to a flower, and exposing a dead child to a very large, very strong woman.  Toriel stares after Frisk as they run into the next room.  Chara, unseen, is dragged behind them. 

Frisk runs into the next room, vines coating the walls in places.  They run and run into a floor of spikes looms before them.  They think a series of very creative words, and jump into the water.

Toriel enters the room, sees Frisk halfway past the water part, clinging onto spikes to ensure safety, and promptly faints.  Chara remains curled in a ball, silently freaking out.

And then Frisk makes it.  Climbs, soaked and slippery out onto the floor.  And glances back at Toriel.  And then runs.

\---

Frisk runs, and runs, and runs.  Until the floor gives way under them.  And then they fall.  For an instance, they fly.  They feel scared, but free.  In that second, they accept their fate.  

And then they land on a pile of leaves.

Safe.

And then their face screws up.

And Frisk begins to cry.


End file.
